Alkyl xanthates prepared from phenols are useful specialty chemicals. Primarily the alkyl xanthates are valuable as commodity chemicals. One of the desirable characteristics of the alkyl xanthates prepared from phenols is that the xanthates can be rearranged, then hydrolyzed to give thiophenols. The thiophenols can then be used in pharmaceuticals, herbicides, dyes, and as chemical intermediates.
Current methods for producing alkyl xanthates of phenols generally provide a poor yield of the xanthate product. One such method reacts carbon disulphide and potassium phenolate in dimethylformamide to form a potassium xanthate. Addition of methyl chloride to the reaction mixture converts the potassium xanthate to methyl xanthate (s-methyl phenyl xanthate), in a product yield of approximately 40%.
Because of a high demand for alkyl xanthates of phenols, alternative production methods are desirable. A method for producing the xanthates in a good yield as well as in an acceptable purity would be especially advantageous.